peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 March 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-03-26 ; Comments *The first file contains the last 21 minutes of Tommy Vance's penultimate Friday Rock Show, in which his successor Claire Sturgess is introduced, and the first 18 minutes of the subsequent Peel show; the second file contains a further 40 minutes of Peel following the 11.30 news. *File b is starting to fill out the show from the SL Tapes. Sessions *Skyscraper, one and only session. Recorded 1993-02-14. No known commercial release. *Bandulu, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1992-11-11. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File 1: begins Tommy Vance show: *''Coverdale-Page: "Waiting on You"'' *''Lionsheart: "Had Enough"'' *''World: "Oxygen" (repeat session track)'' *''Dinosaur Jr: "Hide"'' :(JP: "And how nice to see so many of my bands creeping into your programme. Perhaps it'll be the turn of The Fall next, I look forward to that.") Hardly likely as Vance was off to Virgin Radio. File a begins Peel show: * Fall: "Why Are People Grudgeful?" (single) :(JP: "And last Sunday night it was that Andy Kershaw and myself and a gang of other people including the Pig went along to Subterrania to see Diblo Dibala and Matchatcha... If I was to make a list of the ten best gigs that I have ever been to in my entire life, that would most assuredly be amongst them.") *Diblo Dibala & Le Groupe Matchatcha: "Dame de Coeur" (LP - OK Madame) *Skyscraper: "Petrified" (session track) : (The Little Richard cover version has been found and will be played tomorrow night, but during the search Peel found ...) *King Horror: "Frankenstein" (split 7" with Winston Grievy - Frankenstein / I Can't Stand It) New Beat NB 051 *PJ Harvey: "Highway 61 Revisited" (v/a album - Outlaw Blues Volume 2) Imaginary ILLUSION 040 File 1 ends '''near start of above track, at around 11:18pm *303 Nation: Magic Fingers (12" - Strobe Jams I) Dance Ecstacy 2001 DE 3001-1 *LMNO Pelican: Call Yossarian (12" - Boutros Boutros EP) Fred FRD001 '''File 2 begins :(end of 11:30 news) *Hole: "Beautiful Son" (JP: "just a few minutes behind The Word, as usual") *Bandulu: "Song" (session track) File a ends File b begins *Action Painting!: "Sensation No.5" (on Sarah Records) (JP: "A week or so ago I played you a track from a 7" EP by some people from Ohio called Guided By Voices and mentioned then that they'd had five LPs apparently released previously and someone was good enough to send me one of them. On Rockathon Records its called 'Propeller' and the titles as is quite often the case with these sort of things don't really marry up exactly with the number of tracks that there are on the record itself, but this could be "Mesh Gear Fox."") *Guided By Voices: "Weed King" (LP - Propeller) Scat *Huggy Bear: "Jupiter Re-Entry" (split LP with Bikini Kill - Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Kill Rock Stars *Skyscraper: "Choke" (session track) *Boom Operators: "The Block" (on MFS Records of Berlin) ;1991 Phantom 50 *'#28' 70 Gwen Party: "Autokiller UK" (which "will bring great pleasure to our William, if he's listening...") *Knight Brothers: "She's A One"'' (also found during the Little Richard cover search)'' *PJ Harvey: "50Ft Queenie" (single) File 2 ends *Marxman: Do You Crave Mystique (album - 33 Revolutions Per Minute) Talkin' Loud 514 538-1 double check outro File 4 begins *Trumans Water: Speeds Exceeding (album - Spasm Smash XXX0X0X Ox And Ass) Elemental ELM 9LP Peel breaks the embargo on playing tracks from the LP as he has been waiting too long. (not the only time he has done this) *Palace Brothers: The Ohio Boat Song (Ohio River Boat Song / Drinking Woman) Drag City DC25 *John + Julie: Red Alert (12") Dataflow Music DAT 02 *tape flip File b around 12:30 with missing 2 minutes *Major Accident: Last Night (album - Massacred Melodies) Step-Forward SFLP 9 3''' back announced only on File 2 *Mutant Gods: Last Convulsions (album - Faster) Badonski BR 006 '''3 *Velocity Girl: Pretty Sister (album - Copacetic) Sub Pop SP 75/242 *Bandulu: Funk Waffle (session) *Skyscraper: Red Raw (session) *Kidjia Sisters & Chania River Boys: N'Direnthira Fashiono'' () Joysounds (also found during the Little Richard cover search)'' *Stereolab: Avant Garde M.O.R. (album - The Groop Played "Space Age Batchelor Pad Music") Too Pure PURE 19 *(1am news not edited out on File 4) *81 Mulberry: Ephedrine (7" - Saf - T - Hot Glass Lined) Pleather MAM01 File 4 ends *Spooky: Shmoo (Steppin Razor Mix) (12") Guerilla GRRR45 *Tom Jones & New Model Army: Gimme Shelter (v/a album - Gimme Shelter) Food CDORDER DJL 1 File b ends *The Fall: Lost In Music (EP Why Are People Grudgeful?) Permanent Records - PERM09''' §''' *Music Of The Garifuna: ? (v/a CD The Spirit Cries: Music Of The Rain Forests Of South America & The Caribbean) Rykodisc ‎– RCD 10250''' §''' *Junk Orange: Swimming With Sharks (7" Swimming With Sharks) Topical Fruit ‎– TF001''' §''' *L-Dopa: Feel Your Need (Song) (12" Feel Your Need) Joint Effort Records ‎– JE 1202''' §''' *Big Black: L Dopa (album Songs About Fucking) Blast First - BFFP 19CD''' §''' *Kanda Bongo Man: Lela Lela (CD Soukous In Central Park) Hannibal Records ‎– HNCD 1374''' §''' *Skyscraper: Don't Know (session)' §' *Idaho: Skyscrape (7" Skyscrape) Ringers Lactate ‎– RL08''' §''' *Bandulu: Soweto 2000 (session)' §' Tracks marked 3''' available on '''File 3 Tracks marked''' §''' are not yet available. Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. File ;Name *1) TVance_JPeel_26_03_93.mp3 *2) JPeel_26_03_93.mp3 *a) 1993-03-26 Peel Show L412.mp3 *b) 1993-03-26 Peel Show L372 *3) best of peel vol 58 part 2 (with introductions) *4) John Peel 1993 ;Length *1) 00:40:00 (from 00:22:00) *2) 00:39:57 *a) 00:41:44 *b) 01:28:53 *3) 00:47:00 (37:50-41:04) (37:50-39:23 unique) *4) 00:47:54 ;Available ; *File 1 *File 2 *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *3) Best Of Peel Vol 58 *4) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Festive Fifty Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes